Children of the Revolution (song)
| Released = 8 September 1972 | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = Glam rock | Length = 2:29 | Label = | Writer = Marc Bolan | Producer = Tony Visconti | Last single = "Metal Guru" (1972) | This single = "Children of the Revolution" (1972) | Next single = "Solid Gold Easy Action" (1972) }} "Children of the Revolution" is a song by T. Rex, written by Marc Bolan. It was a No. 2 hit single in September 1972. The song broke their sequence of four official single releases all reaching No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart ("Hot Love", "Get It On", "Telegram Sam", "Metal Guru"). It did not receive a regular album release. Recording "Children of the Revolution" "Children of the Revolution" was first recorded at Ascot Sound Studios for the film Born to Boogie, and featured Elton John on piano and Ringo Starr on a second drum kit. A longer version of the song, at over twelve minutes in length, was recorded on 31 March 1972 at Copenhagen's Rosenberg Studios during sessions for the band's third album The Slider. Flo and Eddie, formerly of the Turtles contribute backing vocals to this version of the release. The tape box contained the note that the jam was "for the attention of Ringo". The recording of the single version of the song began during the sessions for the Tanx album in August 1972. The track was mixed at Air Studios in mid August before being release on 8 September. "Jitterbug Love" "Jitterbug Love" was initially recorded on the 2 August 1972 at the Château d'Hérouville in France, however only the drum track recorded at this session made it to the final release. Additional instrumentation was added at Air Studios on 11 August 1972. "Sunken Rags" "Sunken Rags" was recorded during the last of the sessions for The Slider at Rosenberg Studios, Copenhagen in March 1972. Personnel *Marc Bolan – lead vocals, guitar *Mickey Finn – congas, backing vocals *Steve Currie – bass guitar *Bill Legend – drums *Tony Visconti – producer, string arrangement, backing vocals Appearances in other media * The film Children of the Revolution is named for the song and features it over the closing credits. * It was also included in the film Billy Elliot in the scene after Billy's father confronts him about learning ballet. * In the film Breakfast on Pluto, the song is used during a dance scene. * In Dogtown and Z-Boys, a documentary on the origins of skateboarding in the 1970s, the song plays during a montage of skateboarding. * The song is also played in the Norwegian movie Den Siste Revejakta (The Last Joint Venture). * The song is heavily sampled in the film Moulin Rouge!. * The song is used in the trailer for the 2010 game Fable III. * The song plays over the end credits of the first season finale of Legion. Chart performance T. Rex version Baby Ford version Cover versions * American band Violent Femmes covered the song on their 1986 album, The Blind Leading the Naked. * British dance act Baby Ford also covered the song in 1989. * The Dead C covered it on their album Eusa Kills (Flying Nun) * Lloyd Cole has recorded a cover of the song, as well as several other Marc Bolan songs. It was released as a b-side in 1991. * The Killers (Former Iron Maiden singer Paul Di'Anno's band, not the American band that goes by the same name) covered the song on the album Murder One (1992). * A cover is also found on the B-side of the Swedish indie band The Wannadies's second single (Heaven 1990, MNW). * German techno band C.O.R. made a happy hardcore version in 1995 * Belgian electro-rock band Soulwax performed a version on a Belgian compilation album Glittering 2000. * A cover performed by Gavin Friday and singer Bono of U2 appears on the 2001 film Moulin Rouge! soundtrack. In the film itself, it is used as part of a flourishing medley at the climax of the show-within-the-movie as sung by the Bohemian characters led by John Leguizamo. * Japanese rock band SADS published a version on their 2002 EP "Appetizing 4 songs". * The song also appears on the soundtrack of Channel Four's adaptation of Zadie Smith's White Teeth (2002). * Minimal Compact's guitarist and founder, Berry Sakharof, covered the song and released it on his Live double-album in 2003. * It was also covered by Elton John and Pete Doherty during the Live 8 concerts (2005), but it was poorly received, as Doherty forgot many of the words and was apparently drunk during the performance. * German songstress Nena included a version in her 2007 album Cover Me. * Toni Collette & the Finish on their 2007 "Look Up" tour around Australia covered "Children of the Revolution". It was well received by the crowd and critics of each night of the tour. Toni is quoted in saying she covers it "because she just can". They performed the song at Live Earth. * In 2007, Patti Smith performed the song live on stage in Istanbul, at the Babylon jazz club, as well as at the celebration of the life of Marc Bolan of T. Rex at Joe's Pub in the (Central) Park on 29 September. * Neon Indian covered the song in late 2010, offering it as a free download in advance of its inclusion on a 2011 reissue of T. Rex's Tanx. * American Irish punk band Flogging Molly slated a version on their album Live at the Greek Theatre (2010). It was removed because of publishing concerns. * The song was used in the 2010 documentary Casino Jack and the United States of Money to mockingly portray convicted lobbyist Jack Abramoff and his associates as revolutionaries. * German rock band Scorpions published a version on their 2011 compilation album "Comeblack". * The song is featured in the 2013 television commercial "Revolution" for the Fiat 500 in the U.S. Ironically the commercial is based on the premise of Paul Revere's warning "The British Are Coming!" referring to the Fiat 500's main competition, The Mini Cooper.Sungyoung, Lee (21 July 2013). . TV Commercials Songs. * Imperiet covered the song , as did the Danish band Sort Sol . See also *List of number-one singles of 1972 (Ireland) References Category:1972 singles Category:1972 songs Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Marc Bolan Category:T. Rex (band) songs Category:Scorpions (band) songs Category:Violent Femmes songs